


Spooky

by oxnate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxnate/pseuds/oxnate
Summary: Xander meets a strange girl walking through a Sunnydale cemetery at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Oxnate
> 
> Like most of my stories this title is inspired by a song. In fact the story itself is more inspired from the song than I had intended. The song is "Spooky"; I'm not sure who sings it but I think the original artists were The Atlanta Rhythm Section if YouTube is to be believed. I do not own. Also do not own Buffy or the Addams Family. (Snap Snap) I'm using the movies as my basis as I don't remember anything from the TV show. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I don't own the rights to Lord Byron - She Walks in Beauty. I think the copyright might have expired on that one though.
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------
> 
>  
> 
> _She walks in beauty, like the night_  
>  _Of cloudless climes and starry skies,_  
>  _And all that's best of dark and bright_  
>  _Meets in her aspect and her eyes;_
> 
>  
> 
> _…_
> 
>  
> 
> _A mind at peace with all below,_  
>  _A heart whose love is innocent._ \- Lord Byron. (Selected)

Xander couldn't take his eyes off her. Walking through the cemetery at night and as pale as she was, he had been certain she was a vampire. But the December night was cool and her breath formed a warm cloud in front of her. Something no vampire should be able to do. She was dressed all in black, with form fitting clothing that left little to the imagination. Her hair was also black, in one long braid down her back. The only spots of color on her body were her bright red fingernails. Almost like they'd been dipped in blood.

Then again, there was a chance that a vampire that had freshly fed would have enough heat to make breath clouds for a while. He had to be sure and there was only one way he could think of to do that.

“Hey. Are you a vampire?” he asked as he stepped from behind his tree.

She didn't seem surprised at the accusation or at him stepping out from behind a tree in the middle of a cemetery. But she didn't attack. Still a toss-up, he decided.

“No. Are you?” she turned to face him.

The first thing Xander noticed were her eyes. At first glance he would have said that they were dead and lifeless. But a second look showed a mixture of boredom, curiosity, and barely controlled anger. A strange combination to be sure. “No. More of a vampire hunter,” he stated.

“Why?” she replied as her eyes narrowed a fraction.

Why? He wasn't sure anyone had ever asked him that. There was Jesse's death to be sure. But the vampires that killed him were long gone now. Why did he continue? Was it Buffy? Or Faith now? Not really. Neither particularly needed him and neither asked for his help. Neither was here with him either. So what drove him? “Needed something to do. Keeps me in shape.”

Seemingly satisfied with this answer she turned to leave.

“Wait! What's your name?” Xander asked.

“Wednesday.” She turned back. “What's yours?”

“Xander. Like the day of the week?” he asked for clarification on her name.

She frowned. “I've never heard of any day called Xander.”

“No, my name's Xander,” he explained. “I was asking if your name was Wednesday like the day of the week.”

“I know,” she gave an almost imperceptible smile. “And my name is from a poem: Wednesday's child is full of woe.”

“You must have interesting parents.” Xander concluded.

Wednesday gave a wicked half-smile. “You should meet them sometime. I'm sure they'd love to have you for dinner.”

It was odd, most people said ‘have you _over_ for dinner’, but Xander ignored the slip of the tongue. “Okay. But maybe we should go on a date first? Movie maybe?” Xander offered.

“No. I have plans that night,” she turned and walked away.

It was a pretty clear brushoff when he hadn't specified a night. Xander was well and truly confused. First she asked him to dinner then changed her mind. He let his shoulders slump and started to walk away before he remembered himself and turned back around. “Hey! It's dangerous around here. At least let me walk you home.”

Wednesday stopped and let him catch up. “You needn't have bothered. I'm fine,” she stated imperiously. “I'm not interested in traveling with someone who hunts vampires for fun.”

“I never said I did it for fun,” Xander denied. “I'm totally a live and let be undead kinda guy. Except I've only met one vampire who didn't try to drain me on sight.”

“Really? Must be the effect of the Hellmouth. Elsewhere in the world most vampires are able to keep their baser instincts in check.” Wednesday mulled the new information. “Or perhaps you just annoy them.”

“You know about the Hellmouth too?” Xander was even more curious. A pale girl who claimed to not be a vampire but knew about them, more than he did even, and knew about the Hellmouth. “Would you be offended if I asked to check for a pulse?”

“Yes,” Wednesday stared at him.

…

“Oh-kay...” Xander cocked his head to the side. “Can I check for a pulse anyway?”

Wednesday shot him a glare but when he didn't back down she decided to acquiesce. She held her hand out, palm up.

Xander took her hand and checked for a pulse. Finding one he turned her hand over and gave it a quick peck. “Thank you, mademoiselle. And if you insist, I won't follow you any further.” Releasing her hand, he turned to return to his spot in the graveyard.

“You may escort me home, Xander,” Wednesday called softly.

Xander was all kinds of confused by now but he was used to that. So he turned around again and walked back to her. She cocked her arm out and he imitated the gesture. She slipped her arm through his with surprising speed. It was all he could do not to jump in surprise. “So,” he began trying to hide his nervousness. “Are you still in school?”

“I was home-schooled. After I finished I decided to take a road trip to see all the different Hellmouths of the world,” Wednesday answered.

“There's more than one?”

“There are three in North America alone. But this is currently the strongest in the world. That's why I saved it for last. There used to be a lot more, but they keep getting closed. It's too bad really,” she sighed.

Xander decided not to ask why that was too bad. This girl was a little strange. Spooky even. And that was saying something when you lived on a Hellmouth. “So your parents are okay with you visiting all these Hellmouths?”

Wednesday gave another imperceptible grin. “No. Not really. They said that Hellmouths tend to attract the worst of the nightlife. And Grandmama still hopes I'll find a nice vampire to settle down with. If you're right about how vampires on a Hellmouth behave, then I guess I see their reasoning.”

“Your parents want you to _marry_ a vampire?” Xander could feel his jaw dropping.

“No. My Grandmama does. She says that your first husband should be one that can be easily disposed of and that no one will miss. Plus, she says that vampires have excellent endurance,” Wednesday said as they walked on.

This time Xander was sure his jaw fell off. Not in the literal sense though. At least, not yet.


End file.
